


the Old Theatre

by lady_of_innisfree



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, What Was I Thinking, i cant believe i wrote a sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_innisfree/pseuds/lady_of_innisfree
Summary: "Firstly, is this implying Shakespeare himself in some form or another is chilling in the theatre because i need more on that stat" - charminglyantiquated. this is a sonnet with more on that.





	the Old Theatre

When I first pass'd this mortal coil, and stretch'd  
my soul into the aire, my Lady Love  
with raven locks took hold my hand and wrench'd  
me to Her courts, twixt earth and heav'n above.

Mine Globe She gave as "gift" to me: true wage  
for mine immortal soul. I dare not rest,  
but pace these boards for Her. My new Queen's stage  
is toil for me; I write her joys as guest.

Escape is naught but foolish dream: for caught  
I am: in no-man's-land indeed. Mine best  
is yet to come; the fee's never forgot.  
She grants me see Her truest form: Goddess.

The School may move, the Courts may change, I still  
remain - my Lady's Bard, her only Will.

**Author's Note:**

> quote bastardized from Sonnet 130, line 9: "I grant I never saw a goddess go,"
> 
> sometimes you send an anon in to a blog, and don't expect it to go anywhere. but then when it's posted it gets interesting tags, and then. then you have to do _something_ with it. [post link](https://elsewhereuniversity.tumblr.com/post/169062386314/of-course-the-keeper-adds-to-the-librarys)
> 
> I meant for this to be a sonnet of his rules in the traveling globe, but instead have his deal with the Dark Lady, so. I know it's not perfect english style but sonnets are hard and I am lazy.


End file.
